creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Transventa House
~June 12th, 1983 My name is Mason Saguvera; an aspiring young journalist who dwells in the city of Ortonville. Well, this isn’t a report or anything of the sort; I’ve found a video. This video…It has unexplainable events within its film. I’m not sure why it was filmed, but I have it, and that is all that is important. I’ll be writing down what is shown in the video, so all of you know what beings are lurking in our presence. Every town has those stories, those stories that seem to originate out of thin air, that are spoken of so much, even the older residents of the town begin to believe in them. Ortonville has only one story of such sort, and that is the Transventa house. Yes, I know; another cliché story about a haunted house and what someone finally discovered about it. You can stop reading right now if you’d like, I’m not forcing anybody to actually read all of this. But this is out there for those who would like to read it, those who would like factual evidence that demons do exist in this world. If you are one of those people, then this is all the evidence you’ll ever need. Let’s begin with a detailed analysis of the small town of Ortonville. Being a rather small town in the county of Oakland, there isn’t much to do. There are 3 gas stations, a grocery store, a drugstore, a Coney Island, and a system of schools; nothing you wouldn’t expect from the average town. With 1,442 citizens living within its boundaries, Ortonville often isn’t known of by anyone else in the state of Michigan. Though it has a small population, there aren’t any “freaks” or “outcasts” of the town, at least, not in my opinion. Though, like every town, there are always the oddballs that always seem to scare everybody off in one way or another, but that is about it. I grew up in Ortonville my entire life, so I’ve been accustomed to the stores of the Transventa house. Of course, I myself never really believed in the rumors. Most of my friends seemed to be enthralled with the house; we’d walk by the old, stale air around the place every day on the way to and from school. Kids would often say they knew someone who knew someone who went missing after visiting the house, but nobody ever really believed them. Though, there is one specific branch on the tree of rumors regarding the house that everyone believed in, even the teachers. Jenson Transventa and his wife Glenis moved into the last house of the private road titled “Rattlesnake Lane.” About 3 or 4 months after settling in, Glenis had her first child. This child was born with amber red eyes (Or so the story tells). None of the doctors or nurses had seen anything like this ever before, and were afraid the baby might be blind. After a series of tests, all resulting in the child being perfectly fine, Jenson and Glenis were finally able to bring their baby to its new home, and they decided to name the baby girl Rena, after Glenis’s mother. A few years passed, and not another problem of the baby was heard of again. When Rena was about 5, Glenis had another child, another female. This baby was also born with an odd trait; her right arm was backwards. Not being able to afford surgery to fix the arm, Jenson and Glenis were forced to take their baby daughter home and have her live out her life. Skip forward about 10 years, Rena was 15, and Missy, their youngest daughter, was 10. The Transventa family was always known to be poor, as it reflected off the house; rotting front porch, a roof that looked to be slowly sinking in, the casual “abandoned house” look. This was exceptionally odd, as Glenis came from a very rich family, so the fact that they lived in such a run-down house struck everyone as strange. During the year of 1973, Rena had been increasingly interested in witchcraft, black magic, demons, etc. This was because she had no friends, as her red eyes scared everybody. Even the teachers avoided looking her directly in the eyes when they had to talk to her. One day, after school, Rena had found a strange board in an alley that seemed to have spilled out of a fallen garbage can. Rena took it home and figured she would try to “communicate” with her grandmother through the board. To do this, Rena used her deceased grandmother’s favorite wine glass. “Grandma?” Rena had asked. The glass moved to the word “Yes”. “G-grandma? W-where are you?” The wine glass spelled out “W-I-T-H-Y-O-U-“ “But I don’t see you!” “I-N-S-I-D-E”. And with that, the board was flung out of the already broken window, leaving Rena alone in her dark closet. Rena had begun to have a seizure of sorts, foaming at the mouth, shaking uncontrollably, except, the strange thing is, is that her eyes turned to an otherwise normal shade of green. Glenis took this as a sign from God that good things were headed towards the family, which was absolutely wrong. Switch over to Missy. As well as Rena, Missy had no friends, as she was considered an outcast because of her arm. Except, unlike Rena, Missy didn’t mind being alone all of the time, in fact, she rather enjoyed it. Missy had taken a liking to sewing dolls for her mother, which was funny to Glenis as she had done the same for her mother. Missy sewed the same name on to every doll she made, “Rena”. Glenis thought of this as strange but figured it was just another odd thing a 10 year old would do. Glenis would get one of these dolls about once a month, as it took Missy a long time to sew one with one arm. Rumor has it that one day Glenis snapped on Missy for cutting her hand with a pair of scissors and burned all of the dolls in a fire to teach her a lesson to be more careful. Apparently, that same night, Rena went mad; she wouldn’t stop screaming and banging on the walls. Glenis had given up on trying to put her to sleep, and instead took to ignoring her. This was a big mistake, as Rena had stopped screaming, and snuck into her parent’s bedroom, where Jenson was asleep, and carved a pentagram into his stomach and cut his throat with her nails. Glenis ran into the bedroom after hearing Jenson’s dying screams. “Jenson! Rena, why would you do this!?” “Mai werden diese Kinder mit Tod um sie und ihre Familie gequält. Lassen Sie die letzte Jungfrau ein Wieder erwachen des Bluts sein nach innen!” Rena yelled. After this night, it is rumored that Glenis chained Rena to the wall in the cellar of the house, and left her to live there every day, and every night. Now begins my part of the story; the part where I describe, in detail, what I found on this tape. This is what I believe to be footage of what happened at the Transventa house. ~June 13th, 1983 The tape begins with black; darkness for about 2 or 3 minutes, before cutting to a lone window. Nothing too strange yet, until a figure moves to the right of the window. The tape cuts again, this time, to a woman who looks to be in her 40’s, and 2 girls, 1 seems to be constricted to a wall. “Rena, you leave us alone, do you hear me? I’ve been keeping you alive down here, you should be thankful!” A voice, seemingly the girl’s, replies, except it’s the voice of a man. “Thankful? What for? You’re keeping me down here because you’re afraid that I’d kill if you threw me out. If you were really helping me, you’d set me free.” “No. You will never leave this house. You will pay for what you’ve done Rena, forever.” “Rena? Who is that?” Silence. Glenis backs up a few steps and grabs Missy. “W-who are you?” Oh Glenis, can’t you tell? Why would Rena suddenly change her personality entirely? “Tell me who you are.” “My name is Savaan, the host of Rena’s body.” “Bring her back! Bring her back right now!” “I’d rather not. Maybe if you fixed Missy’s arm I’d reconsider; she has a rather stimulating body. Mmm.” Savaan licks his lips. “How dare you? You disgusting fool!” “Then again, I’d like to screw you. Just imagine it; 20 minutes of pleasure for me and you and you can have your daughter back.” “N-no! She’s my daughter!” “Well, you’d be surprised at what I can do with this body.” Savaan laughs and extends his tongue down to his genitalia, which is barely obscured by his torn up robe. “Damn you!” “Mommy, I want to go!” Missy yells. “LET ME FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU. FUCK ME. DO YOU WANT YOUR DAMNED DAUGHTER BACK OR NOT?” “Mommy!” “SHUT UP!” “No, I’m not doing anything for you! You took my daughter for no reason! Now you’ll give her back!” Glenis proceeds to pull holy water out of her pocket and starts sprinkling Savaan with it. “DAMN YOU! RENA DESERVED WHAT SHE GOT! SHE COULD HAVE MADE HER LIFE EASIER AND KILLED HERSELF! THEN AGAIN, IF YOU HADN’T FUCKED THAT DEAD HUSBAND OF YOURS SHE WOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO DO ANYTHING.” “Fuck you!” “Get one more drop of that piss on me and see what happens, Glenis.” Glenis stops for a second, and proceeds to sprinkle more holy water on Savaan. “Mommy! Help!” Missy’s right arm is slowly lifted up, and violently, but slowly twisted back to what it should normally look like. Bones can be heard popping and snapping as her elbow is pierced open by a bone. “MOMMY! MOMMY! BURN IN HELL MISSY.” “Stop it! Let her go!” “Mommy!” Missy is screaming in agony and crying as she is slowly lifted into the air. “Help me mommy! It hurts!” Glenis is seen running towards Missy as she is lifted into the air as well and thrown off camera, leaving Missy alone with Savaan. “Come to Rena Missy.” Missy stops rising into the air and is silently floating for about 5 seconds before her neck is twisted all the way around, followed by her legs and arms before she drops to the ground, lifeless. All that can be seen is Savaan staring at the camera from the wall and Missy’s limp body. “Freiheit” The final word is said by Savaan as the video stops. I found this tape in the cellar of the Transventa house, and I’m never going back. I’ve got what I wanted, and so have you. I’m not going to upload the footage I’ve got. It’s too graphic to begin with, and I wouldn’t know how anyways. I hope you all understand. Category:Diary/Journal